mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
A Little Late for That
A Little Late for That is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview Lincoln phones Enzo Conti and tells him that Barclay Mills is gone and that Sal Marcano will likely plant him in the ground next to Michael Grecco for losing his district. Lincoln states that he will stop Marcano if Enzo tells him who's behind the construction of Marcano's new casino. The two agree to meet at the Chitimacha Hill Quarry. Narrative As Lincoln arrives, Enzo recognizes him as Sammy Robinson's foster son who went off to Vietnam. As it turns out, Enzo and Sammy are old friends from way back. After he expresses his condolences to Lincoln, Enzo tells him that this casino project is a giant screw you from Marcano to everyone who's ever worked for him. He wants to go legit and screw the rest of them in the process. Enzo informs Lincoln that Remy Duvall is Sal's man behind the casino operation. He owns the land and construction company and created the paper trail to cover Sal's ass if everything falls apart. Duvall knows that as long as the land is in his name, Sal can't touch him. Currently, Olivia Marcano is making Duvall lie low in Frisco Fields so she can keep close tabs on him. The last thing Sal needs is for his only legitimate partner to get into trouble. As they're about to leave, a group of Marcano men show up. When they've taken care of them, Enzo decides he wants to rig the quarry with explosives, as he doesn't want to leave anything useful behind for Marcano. So in between dealing with Marcano's men, Lincoln plants explosives around the place and they destroy it as they leave. Once they've dealt with everything there, Lincoln drops Enzo off at the Carousel Hotel in Delray Hollow where his girlfriend Henrietta lives. Walkthrough See Donovan to discuss Enzo Conti. *Go to the Blue Gulf Motel and speak with John Donovan about Enzo Conti. Talk to Enzo. *Head to the Chitimacha Hill Quarry and meet with Enzo. Kill Marcano's hit crew. *After the cutscene you will begin fighting with Marcano's men. They will spawn in a number of waves as you proceed through the mission. Enzo will fight alongside Lincoln and can't be killed or injured. Plant explosives in the quarry. *There are three places where you will need to plant explosives: the rock crusher building, the loading depot, and the rock extraction area. Escape the quarry. *Once the final explosives have been planted, make your way back to the loading depot and enter the marked door. You will find a Bulworth Mohican parked inside. Open the garage door and get in the truck. **You have to use Enzo's truck for your escape as you will fail the mission if you leave the area in any other vehicle. Once you're inside, you will not be able to get out until the mission is complete. Lose Marcano's men. *You may exit through the main gate or take the train tunnel to escape. The truck is slow so losing them will take effort. **If you leave through the main gate, you can head off-road and drive down the side of the hill to lose the first set of cars. **You can lead them to an owned racket and let your men there help take them out. **You can also take them out by using vehicle combat or dropping explosives from your vehicle. Take Enzo to Henrietta's hotel. *Once you've lost or taken out Marcano's men the mission will update and set your destination to the Carousel Hotel. *Once you've lost Marcano's men, there are two different topics that Enzo will talk about on the way to the hotel, both involving Sammy Robinson. How far you are from the hotel will determine which ones, if any, he will discuss. **The first story involves Enzo, Sammy, and two women they picked up. **In the second one, Enzo describes how Sammy felt about Lincoln. *When you're ready, drop him off at the hotel to end the mission. Result Completion of this chapter will lead to a sitdown to assign the district, followed by an intel briefing with Donovan about Remy Duvall and Olivia Marcano. It opens up The Privileged Die Slow chapter in Frisco Fields and grants Lincoln the use of the Bulworth Mohican from the Vehicle Delivery perk. If Barclay Mills was the first district completed, it will also unlock the Disposable Negroes conversation with Father James. Trivia *When Lincoln enters Donovan's motel room he yells "Caca Dau! Caca Dau!". This is a Vietnamese phrase meaning "I'll kill you". Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay